Lunatic
Ending Achievement. Worth 20 points. Description Your robots headed for the moon. Summary Be forewarned: this is widely regarded as one of the hardest achievements in the game. Prepare yourself. Ready? You're going to need high Autonomy and even higher Grace. You can't take any of the romantic options. You can't get involved with the military. You have to make surgery robots and they have to be Graceful enough to do a good job. You need your robots to take over but you also can't have your robot make a child, and the only way to do this is to get arrested (text your friend to tell them the government is after them), turn down your chance to get out of jail, and work on the algorithm to end war (which requires Grace of 25+). When you get the chance, you have to put your robot in charge of all the other robots. Now you need to not die from the tumor (this is why you made the surgical robots from earlier), best way is to replace that part of your brain with a robotic part. Finally, after all this, your robots will decide to go to the moon. Example Run Prologue * Utopian cloudbot * Why do you call me Master? * Sensei * Black hole meets yard sale * What did I do? (+G) * Could you stop? * Nah. (+A ++G) Chapter 1 * You're a guy * Named Decker * Kim * With a tidy workspace. * You want to own a flying car. * You make your robot with wood, (+G) * A mask face, (++G) * And angel wings. (++G) * It's not grunt work. * We could say it's a prototype. * Your robot will have Inspector Gadget arms. (++G) * The robot will be done but a demo is out of the question. * The person calling you was Elly Lao. * You were in love with her. (+G +A) * Ask if she wants to come over tomorrow to see the robot. * Your robot's name is Sapling. * You call it "rhe". (+A) * Rher program is C++. (+A) * Rhe starts out looking in the mirror. (++A) * Rhe is looking at "Sapling". * Rhe speaks in a monotone. (++A) * Rhe's like nothing that's come before. (+A) * You are "Sensei". (++G) * Rhe's curious. (++A) * This is weakness. (+G +A) Chapter 2 * You choose the cell phone batteries. (++G) * You save the power for rher brain. (+++A) * You need to finish your thought. (+G) * Fix what you noticed during the test. (+++G) * Give rhim a multi-blade hard drive. (++G) * Teach rhim with the internet. (++A) * The US is neither good nor bad. (+++A) * Take rhim to the shooting range. (++A) * Let Sapling decide whether to take the interview. (+A) Chapter 3 * You're confused. * Comment on the article. * Take the Glendale call. * Write back that you mean no harm. * You treat Juliet with courtesy. * No thanks. * Improve Sapling's self-defense. (+A) * Threaten Tammy with the cops. (+A) * "To everything there is a season..." (+G) * Work on tumor technology. (+++G) * Join Josh. Chapter 4 * Go with Galen Medical. * Sapling's a Hobbit. (++G) * Ask about machine learning. (++G) * Let's be rich! * Put the factory in Alaska. * Use robots with human supervisors. (++A) * Sydney Opera House (+G) * Interview Tammy. * Hire Tammy. * ...Let's be professionals. * Encourage Sapling to take initiative. (++A ++G) * To the corners of the world! (+A) * Just clone Sapling. (+++A) * Give your supervisors the authority. * Expand the business. * Go with Spark Incorporated. * Offer robot labor. * Give your robots wages. (+++A) * Only sell to the Americans. * Save your money. * "Why would they do this?" * Make a honeypot bomb. * Josh should give the robots nuclear reactors. (++++A ++G) * Tell your robots to stay safe. * Tell your robots they've done enough. (+A) * You feel okay. It was a hard choice. * Tell her to keep China from stealing from you. * You just don't have that kind of cash. Chapter 5 * Ignore Ziegler. * You don't want to be a part of this. * Take that parachute and jump. * Tell Tammy you want to come along. (++G) * Look at other entries. * Look at yourself. * You're done playing with fire. * You didn't know Elly was Chinese. * She never showed much interest. * Text Elly that the feds are after her. * Try to run past the agent. * Run to Mexico. * You sketch new designs. (+++G) * Tell Juliet to shove it. (+++G) * Develop algorithms to end war. Chapter 6A * Robots should vote because they're sentient. * It's fine if people worship robots. * Help the authorities capture Juliet. * Tell Josh that it's time to step down. * Tell Zeigler that his dream helped you. * Tell Mark it's his decision. * Put Sapling in control of all robots. Chapter 7 * Give your mom a robot cat. * The cult became natural helpers. * Listen to Shiny Things. * It's nice to be taken care of. * Replace that part of your brain with a chip. * Drink some water. * Of course you're going to the moon.